1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors, methods of manufacturing the transistors, and electronic devices including a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in electronic devices. In particular, because thin film transistors may be formed on glass substrates or plastic substrates, thin film transistors are generally used in the field of flat display devices (e.g., liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting display devices and the like).
To increase operating characteristics of a transistor, a method of using an oxide layer having a substantially high carrier mobility as a channel layer is performed. This method is generally used to fabricate a thin film transistor for a flat display device.
However, in a transistor (an oxide transistor) having an oxide layer as a channel layer, the oxide layer is sensitive to environment (e.g., light or moisture), and thus characteristics of the transistor may not be constantly maintained.